1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnet switch for an engine starter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 6-52772 discloses a magnet switch for an engine starter. The magnet switch in Japanese application 6-52772 includes a cylindrical yoke having a partially closed bottom and an open end. The open end of the yoke is closed by a stationary core made of magnetic material. A sleeve made of non-magnetic material, such as brass, is disposed in the yoke. A plunger made of magnetic material is at least partially located in the sleeve. The plunger is slidable relative to the sleeve in an axial direction. The magnet switch in Japanese application 6-52772 includes a coil provided on a bobbin which fits around the sleeve. A coned disc spring seated between the bottom of the yoke and an end of the bobbin urges the bobbin against the stationary core to hold the bobbin in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,417 discloses an engine starter including an electromagnetic switch (a magnet switch). The electromagnetic switch in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,417 has an exciting coil wound on a plastic bobbin supported by forward and rearward cores which form a magnetic path together with a cylindrical casing.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 60-47321 discloses a magnet switch for a starter. The magnet switch in Japanese application 60-47321 includes a pull-in coil and a holding coil wound on a bobbin made of synthetic resin. The bobbin is supported within a coil casing. Ends of the coils are electrically connected to terminals by a fusing process.